An Adequate Introduction
by limevox
Summary: V. This is the story on how Tiky Mikk met Miranda Lotto.


Title; **An Adequate Introduction**

26.9.08

* * *

The story on how Tyki Mikk met Mirando Lotto, how their story began, and how it ends. Simple really, like any other meeting.

She didn't know how she ended up in this room, this cursed room. No objects were in sight, only a blurred figure in the distance. She was completely oblivious to the stinging cold atmosphere, or even the pain throbbing in her very veins; all she concentrated on were those paralysing eyes, she was concentrated on _him_. She was on the ground; hands and legs glued to it like a second skin. He was standing, tall and confidently staring at her fear filled eyes; a few metres away from her. She didn't know how she got all the wounds, but she had an idea of its origin; it had to be him. The atmosphere was as dead as the midnight glory and as cold as his heart; the very silence shook her core, causing it to beat violently at the rims of her rib cage. He could feel her anxiety and taste the fear in her very soul, both of them knew her destiny.

It was too sudden, the gasp of air just tugged at her lungs causing her to cough; shredding the intense silence to a million pieces, and mainly, causing him to begin moving. She winced as the unexpected pain from her oblivious wounds began to emerge, and soon she found herself panting for air.

He stopped right in front of the pitiful creature, staring at her gasping for air, trying to cope with what seems to be unbearable pain. He could never understand; humans, especially this one. She felt his very presence suffocate her, his intense power rip through her lungs and the equivalent pain to salt being poured on open wounds. She began to see luminous blurs; the pains begin to submerge.

"Pitiful human," Were the words that he spoke,

Her body remained on the floor, her lips, cracked and bruised. "Wh- What- do you- want," Soft, filled with raw emotions.

He didn't need to reply; he felt no need to reply to such an inferior being. He held his hand out to his side, pierced and ready to kill.

Flashing lights blind her eyes; it's a flash back. Her body is light, the pain has been dispersed and all of her worries have been erased. Heaven? No. She recounts on her friends, her failures are all being played, in a collage. Tears, disappointments; then achievements, and happier times; then death appears.

She felt unbelievable energy escape through her every muscle and part of her. The sudden burst in energy causes her breaking body to stand; confidently. Her mind and heart is racing, eyes focused and her body feels heavy; contrast. She looks at him with confidence in its raw, staring straight at the devil himself; showdown. Her voice escapes her lips. And her lips form a grin.

She speaks her mind. "Invoke," Her voice in a hushed whisper.

Within the same second, time stops; pauses. Like she holds the controller to rewind, fast forward, and play; she does. Her wounds close up, her bruised and battered body returns to its perfect form and the confidence, which seemed miles away returned to her in the form of power. He stared at her bewildered, some what shocked at her sudden composure; he smiled.

"Tyki Mikk," He spoke, in acknowledgement; which showed that he considered Miranda an _actual _opponent.

She stared, "Miranda Lotto,"

And that was that. Sure, she didn't know how she ended up in this room, and surely she didn't know how she was going to get out. All in all, they met.

* * *

Don't ask! I have no idea where this came from; at first I thought I'd make Miranda really strong, and beat Tyki, but that wouldn't exactly work. Then I thought maybe I could pair these two up by somehow making them see something in each other; WELL That turned out worse. So I just ended up making a very brief story on how they met. It was very last minute, but I really wanted to write a story on Miranda Lotto, mainly being that she's my favourite character.

Hope it isn't to cocain. Thanks for reading never the less, feedback would be lovely.

**V**


End file.
